


“There is just something about them.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "Hi Sweetheart," he can hear the smile in Eve's voice, "what have the 00s done today?""Someone, in their infinite wisdom, let James and Alec have a joint mission." Q buries his face in a cushion and tries to smother himself.





	“There is just something about them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> A dialogue heavy one again as I work on conversations.

Q doesn't react to the first knock on his door, or the second, or the third either. He barely even reacts when the door is pushed open and Eve's face appears in the doorway, just stays facedown on the sofa. She heads for the desk and he can hear her put a mug or something down before the sofa dips by his hips and a hand appears in his hair.

"Hi Sweetheart," he can hear the smile in her voice, "what have the 00s done today?"

"Someone, in their infinite wisdom, let James and Alec have a joint mission." He buries his face in a cushion and tries to smother himself.

There's a few seconds of unsuccessfully suppressed snorting before Eve bursts out laughing. "Who the hell authorised that?"

"Got to be M, right? I mean Alec needed support and James was the closest agent. But still." 

"I'm sure they exist just to annoy you."

“There's just something about them. They cause more chaos than even all the other 00s combined.”

"That's why you're dating one of them?"

"A moment of weakness."

"That's lasted nearly two years?"

At his groan she just prods his hip, and he twists so he can see her properly. 

"I'm sure James would love to know what you really think."

"He knows."

Another snort of laughter. "Come on Q, drink your tea and face the rest of the world."

"Don't wanna." He's aware he sounds like a petulant child but he's had one hell of a day, and he still has three missions to run this evening. Including the aforementioned Bond and Trevelyan one. "The rest of the world isn't ready for me."

"Sure." She gently tugs on his hair until he sits upright, then reaches over to the desk to hand him his mug. Kicking her shoes off, she tucks her legs underneath her and leans against his side. 

They sit like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes, as Q sips his tea and slowly recharges, until R bursts through the door looking panicked. Eve sighs and slowly uncurls, "Once more unto the breach?"


End file.
